


Caught

by kxttyuwu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxttyuwu/pseuds/kxttyuwu
Summary: Both male and female pov (different chapters)You and Kokichi do it in the warehouse
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh this was kinda rushed I hope its alright

You didn’t know how you got into this situation, which you ask? Well, Kokichi was on his knees deepthroating your cock in the warehouse. Your hand was tangled in his hair, keeping him in place as you came close to coming. 

It wasn’t a bad situation, you just didn’t think it would happen because you absolutely hated him. He was always being an asshole and spewing lies. But, he did look pretty with his lips around your cock.

“K-kokichi, slow down..” You felt overwhelmed with him going so fast, like you were going to burst. He didn’t listen, and instead went faster. “Shit..!” So close, so close to coming in his talkative mouth that finally shut up. 

“I wonder why the doors were locked,” Shuichi's voice suddenly filled the warehouse, “but thanks for the extra key, Monophanie.” You looked at Kokichi with fearful eyes as he kept sucking. It’s as if he knew they were coming. 

Now to think of it, he’s the one who led you here. “Fucking brat.” You spat softly as you yanked him off you. “You little liar,” picking him up by his hair, you shoved him against one of the shelves, “make one noise and I’ll leave you here with the mess you made.” Kokichi only whimpered in response. He had made quite the mess, coming twice while sucking you off. 

You started aligning your, already wet, cock with his entrance, slowly pushing in. Kokichi had his hand tightly around his mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible, but you didn't want it to be that easy. Removing his hand, you replaced it with your fingers. Kokichi started to gag on your fingers, only making your thrusts harder.

“Shuichi, where are the cameras?” You heard Kaedes voice and it sounded pretty close, thankfully you were both in the way back. “I'll check the back, you check the front. I-if that’s alright.” Shit, this wasn't good. “We need to move when he gets near.” You whispered to Kokichi, who only had a small gag as a response.

Suddenly, you had an idea. “Are you heavy?” You asked him, earning a choked ‘no’ Good. You turned Kokichi around, after taking your cock out obvi, and picked him up. You started moving more towards the darker corner. It was hard, your pants were around your knees and Kokichi was nibbling at your neck whispering perverted things like ‘It’d be so hot if we got caught’ or ‘imagine they find us as soon as you cum in me’

It wasn't helping your painful erection. You found a chair and pulled it quietly towards the corner and sat down. “Sit.” You ordered, more serious than ever. Kokichi did as he was told, surprisingly. His ass and back were now facing you, giving you a nice view before he sat on your erection. “Fuck..” You hissed, in this position your cock went more deeper. 

“Ride me, p-please..” You didn’t want to beg, but he wasn't moving and it was painful. “J-jeez, at least let me g-get used to your t-tiny dick..” You knew he was lying by the way he twitched and squirmed on you. When he finally started to move, it felt like pure ecstasy. You wrapped your hand around his throat, softly squeezing.

“I found them.” Phew, now they'll finally leave, or so you thought. “What are you two lovers doing,” Great, it was Miu. “smells like sex in here.” You heard her gag but didn't care, you were so close. Bucking your hips upwards was a mistake though, Kokichi let out a strangled moan. “Did you hear that?!” Miu was scared she was about to become the next trial victim.

“Be quiet and look around.” Whispered Kaede, but you didn’t hear her as you were too busy having an orgasm in Kokichi tight ass. That's when Kokichi let more moans escape. At this point you didn’t care as you heard their footsteps get closer. 

“OH MY GOD!!” Miu screamed at the sight before her, covering her eyes. Shuichi and Kaede didn't really say anything, just looked in shock. 

Pushing Kokichi off you, you spat, “Take a picture, It’ll last longer.” With that, you got dressed and picked up a cum filled Kokichi bridal style and left the three shocked classmates. 

\----

“Y-your such a dick! You didn’t have to push me o-o-off!!” Kokichi was whining the whole way to the dorms and once you got there he didn't stop. You knew he enjoyed getting caught, just not the fact you pushed him into the small puddle of his own cum face first. 

Even while you were both in the shower, he was still complaining while you washed him off. “Hush before I shut you up.” You said, referring to the hard-on you had. You didn't know why it was still there, but it was most likely because you were seeing Kokichi fully naked for the first time. 

He was (shorter/taller) than you, and his skin was so soft to the touch. While he was washing his hair, his ass bumped onto your cock. You groaned, reaching your hand around him towards his cock. “Heeeyyyyy, let my poor dick resstttt.” He whined, pushing his ass on you more. Obviously he meant the opposite. This was going to be a loooonggg night. 


	2. Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

You didn’t know how you got into this situation, which you ask? Well, Kokichi was on his knees eating you out in the warehouse. Your hand was tangled in his hair, keeping him in place as you came close to coming. 

It wasn’t a bad situation, you just didn’t think it would happen because you absolutely hated him. He was always being an asshole and spewing lies. But, he did look pretty desperately lapping at your pussy.

“K-kokichi, slow down..” You felt overwhelmed with him going so fast, like you were going to burst. He didn’t listen, and instead went faster. “Shit..!” So close, so close to coming all over his lying face. 

“I wonder why the doors were locked,” Shuichi's voice suddenly filled the warehouse, “but thanks for the extra key, Monophanie.” You looked at Kokichi with fearful eyes as he kept licking. It’s as if he knew they were coming. 

Now to think of it, he’s the one who led you here. “Fucking brat.” You spat softly as you yanked him off you. “You little liar,” picking him up by his hair, you pushed him against one of the shelves, “make one noise and I’ll leave you here with the mess you made.” Kokichi only whimpered in response. He had made quite the mess, coming twice while eating you out. 

You turned around, aligning your, already wet, pussy with his cock, slowly pushing in. Kokichi had his hand tightly around his mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible, sadly you couldn't shove your fingers down his throat due to the position you were in.

“Shuichi, where are the cameras?” You heard Kaedes voice and it sounded pretty close, thankfully you were both in the way back. “I'll check the back, you check the front. I-if that’s alright.” Shit, this wasn't good. “We need to move when he gets near.” You whispered to Kokichi, who only had a small whimper as a response.

Suddenly, he had an idea. “Are you heavy?” Kokichi asked, earning a small glare. “I can walk.” You turned to Kokichi, after taking his cock out of you obvi, and grabbed his hand starting to move more towards the darker corner. It was hard, your painties and skirt were around your knees and Kokichi was whispering perverted things like ‘It’d be so hot if we got caught’ or ‘imagine they find us as soon as i cum in you’

It wasn't helping the painful throbbing heat between your legs. You found a chair and pulled it quietly towards the corner and sat him down. Turning around, your ass and back were now facing him, giving him a nice view before you sat on his erection. “Fuck..” You hissed, in this position his cock went more deeper. 

“Ride me, p-please Y/n..” He didn’t want to beg, but you weren't moving and it was painful for him. “At least let me g-get used to your t-tiny dick..” He knew you were lying by the way you twitched and squirmed on him. When you slammed down on his cock, it felt like pure ecstasy. He wrapped his hand around your throat, softly squeezing. You started to slowly bounce on his dick, holding back moans. 

“I found them.” Phew, now they'll finally leave, or so you thought. 

“What are you two lovers doing,” Great, it was Miu. “smells like sex in here.” You heard her gag but didn't care, you were so close. Bucking his hips upwards was a mistake though, you let out a strangled moan. “Did you hear that?!” Miu was scared she was about to become the next trial victim.

“Be quiet and look around.” Whispered Kaede, but you didn’t hear her as you were too busy having an orgasm on Kokichi cock. That's when Kokichi let his moans escape. At this point you didn’t care as you heard their footsteps get closer. 

“OH MY GOD!!” Miu screamed at the sight before her, covering her eyes. Shuichi and Kaede didn't really say anything, just looked in shock. 

Kokichi was unphased, “Take a picture, it'll last longer. Cum bucket <3” with that he pulled you off him, got dressed then carried you bridal style out of the warehouse.

\----

While you were both in the shower, he started complaining while you washed him off. “Hush before I shut you up.” You said, referring to his hard-on. You didn't know why it was still there, but it was most likely because he was seeing you fully naked for the first time. 

He was (shorter/taller) than you, and his skin was so soft to the touch. While you were washing your hair, your ass bumped onto his cock. He groaned, reaching his hand around you towards your clit. “Heeeyyyyy, let my poor clit rest.” You teased, pushing your ass on him more.

Obviously you meant the opposite. This was going to be a loooonggg night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what you think and if anything needs changing <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, lmk what you think and if I made any mistakes. And do not worry, female part will be up right after <3


End file.
